Zynergy
by Knight-of-Exodar
Summary: In the year 2112, true magic has been forgotten, replaced by technology. It's a world dictated by a maniacal company, and group of Teens known only as Zynergy rise up to this threat. Chapter 5 is up at last!
1. The Good guys

This is my first go at a continuous story...so... yeah, go!

**Zynergy**

It's the year 2112, where cyber-technology is the new magic and the Information Super highway is the only way to get around. In this time a Mega-Company known as Paraprox Seized power over all things electrical in the market and now there is nothing that isn't sponsored, endorsed by or owned by them. In this time, the people of Weyard had forgotten all about the power of the elements and their lighthouses, which were now mega broadcasters for Paraprox. In this time, 6 Teenagers rose up to face this new onslaught.

Isaac was in the middle of reloading his Glock 18 pistols. He was riding in a lift to the top floor of a building. Normally, this would take a matter of seconds, but his mind was preoccupied. If they could pull this mission off, then they could put a serious dent in Paraprox's reach over Gondowan and maybe, just maybe, some of the long range sensors connected to Hesperia.

"You feeling nervous?" said a voice in his ear. "Not in the slightest, Ivan" Ivan was their technical genius; at the age of three he almost caused a nuclear strike on Ocenia using only a play laptop. "Just make sure Garet keeps the "welcoming committee" of me long enough for me to set the charges." Garet was the brawn of their little group, prefering to think with his biceps rather than his brain. The man could tear through a 3 inch think concrete wall, though not without repperussions, although. "Ok, Ok! just leave that to me!" came the voice of said brawler. The elevator arrived at it's floor. Isaac took a deep breath, put on his shades, turned on the iPod function on his earpiece and set it to "Ace Of Spades" by Motörhead. The door opened. "Freeze!" barked the harsh voice of a security guard. Isaac walked forward one step and drew his pistols. "Take one more step and I swear I'll shoot!" The security guard warned. Isaac simply fired one shot. No sooner had the security guard called for back up, a bullet pierced his temple and he collapsed to the ground. "We're gonna get company" Isaac sighed.

A squad of about 10 elite soldiers ran through the door on the other side of the corridor. Isaac started to run towards them, pistols blaring. His immediate shots took out 2 of them, but the others suddenly put up anti-bullet barriers on their suits. "Damn!" Isaac swore to nobody in particular. He immediatley holstered both his pistols and leaped at the soldiers, drawing two Sai, two daggers looking slightly like tridents, and plunged them into the nearest one, the shields may be bullet proof, but are useless in close quarters combat. Isaac finished picking off the rest of them with many flourishes and acrobatic skills. "I never knew you were such a show-off, Isaac" Ivan said sarcasticly. Isaac immediately threw one of his sai at the security camera thorugh which he knew Ivan was watching him. He grabbed it back and walked through the door the soldiers had come through.

"Can you hurry up Isaac? I can't hold them forever!" Came Garet's worried voice. Isaac picked up the pace, walking into an unusually white room. You couldn't see the walls but there, in the middle, was a sort of reactor in the shape of a cylinder. Isaac produced a plastic wad from his pocket, slapped parts of it on what looked like weak structure points, took out some sort of timer, wired it into the plaster and set it for 2 minutes. "Ok Garet, get out of there, it's set for two minutes" Isaac muttered into his ear piece as he pressed the button and bolted out the door. "What the...TWO MINUTES?!" Ivan exploded. "You'll never make it out alive!" "Watch me" Isaac removed a plastic cover from something in the elevator and smiled. "Just perfect, how did you know?" "Happy birthday, if you live to celebrate it" Ivan said, smiling to himself.

"Ok men, be on your guard, the terrorist may be anywhere" A guard muttered into his comlink. "Yeah right chief, come on! we got this place covered!" drawled an answer from the link. Said chief guard, at that moment, was standing just in front of the elevator. Suddenly, the doors blasted open, crushing the guard flat, as Isaac, robed jacket billowing behind him, launched from the elevator on a Honda Goldwing, a bike with the largest motor ever put into production. "Come on Isaac, you've only got 10 seconds!" Ivan warned. Isaac could just imagine him sweating on the other end of the link. exactly 5 seconds later, a pillar of fire, smoke and death surged out of the elevator door, incinerating anything else alive in that hallway. "heh, oops" Isaac chuckled, riding the crest of the blazing inferno behind him. "Just..." Ivan paused for a monet to try and regain his composure for long enough. "Just try and get your ass back here in one piece so I can kick it" Isaac was closing in on the door, every second bringing it closer. "come on..." Isaac muttered. 50 metres. The fire was inches from the rear tire. 25 metres. It looked as if Isaac was bruning rubber. 5 metres. The fire was licking hungrily at Isaac's jacket.

_**SMASH!!!**_

Pulling a wheelie, Isaac smashed through the glass door. No soon had he touched the ground, The fire engulfed him. Flames clawing at every inch of his being. "GRANITE!" he yelled. As the flames died out, Isaac was still going towards the road, covered in a shiny, golden aura. "Where would we be if we couldn't do that?" Isaac laughed into his earpiece. Ivan pondered this momentarily. "Certainly not here, we'd all probably be Eraser-fodder now..." "Cheer up Ivan! we won!" Garet also laughed into his earpiece. "Now, let's get back to base so we can appreciate this and Isaac's birthday in peace"...

Drenai Lord: So...how did your first attempt go?

Me: I think it went quite well...

Kirby: not from where i was standing PUDDING!!!

Me: you've gotta cut back on the caffiene...

R&R please


	2. The Bad guys

**Zynergy: Chapter 2**

Two men and two women were sat round a long table in a plain, stainless steel room. A huge monitor dominated the wall opposite to the door. At the moment, it's picture showed a man with shoulder length cerulean hair and the look of someone who was very annoyed but trying very hard not to show. The people around the table were all worried by the looks of them

"You mean to tell me.." said the cerulean haired man "That one of our major communication stations was put out of commision by a Teenager" He emphasized teenager to try and make a point. "Erm..well...you see, Chairman, we believe he had help in the matter." Said one of the men, who looked like he was about to be shot. His skin had a blue tint, and his hair, which matched the colour of his face, was gelled into a huge curve, covering most of his face. "Oh. And that's supposed to make things better is it, Mr Satauros?" Answered the Chairman. "But that's not all;" a woman got up this time. She didn't have the same tint as her companion, but instead rimmed with red. Her Hair was a golden colour, but had a certain coldness about it. "It was that time in the month when the guards were changed, they could have easily slipped in during change time." She stated. "There is not supposed to be a gap in between the guard times, Ms Menardi." The Chairman said coldly. "What is important is that we find and stop these...Renegades" "I think i may have just the solution." The other man replied. He had the same blue tint, but his hair was a silvery colour and it stuck out any old how. He was of a stronger build than any of the other employees. "And, what would that be, Mr Agatio?" The Chairman asked, with the air of a person whose time isn't something to be wasted. "We have a Co-Op (covert operative) who has proven themself to us time and time again, we believe, that is Ms Karst and myself, that they should try and gain the trust of these people and infiltrate their headquarters." "Well, it's the only plan we've got, but one more slip up, and I will have all of you thrown to the erasers." The Chairman stated, slicker than grease. The four executives stood up and placed a fist over their hearts."Glory for Paraprox!"

Isaac opened his eyes. In front of him was a massive birthday cake in the shape of a venus Djinni. "Please don't ask how we got that shape" Garet pleaded. "Wow. This and a bike all in one day, how do we keep going?" Isaac chuckled, with a mocking tone in his voice. "We have our ways" Ivan said, a mischievious glint in his eye. To be honest, Ivan didn't really use his eyes anymore, he was partially blind due to the long hours of staring at a computer monitor all day. This was one of the rare times when he actually left his "beloved" computer.

I should probably take this time to describe the "base" of these people: Though i will disclose whereabouts it is, its door opens onto a short passageway, through the first six doors were bedrooms, whilst the door at the end opened onto a huge room. One corner somebody had thoughtfully made a small kitchen, but only with the bare essentials; a fairly small fan oven, a fridge and some cupboards for other supplies. The rest of the area was made up of a huge table, which was used for map planning and the like. There was a set of suprisingly comfortable sofas arced around a 16" plasma screen TV, bear in mind that this is the future, and a plasma TV is outdated by a long way. On the far side of said room, there is a single cloakroom, a washroom and a door that laid into Ivan's computer room. A single sign that said "abandon hope all ye who enter here" should suffice as an explaination. Now, back to the plot at hand.

"You spend WAY too much time in that room," Isaac laughed. Ivan scowled. He didn't even JOKE about a thing like that. "Well, he has no choice because we've got another mission on our hands" Garet said, with the usual tone of seriousness that he reserved for missions. He threw a small disc into the middle of the table and it immediately projected a 3D image of an armoured truck. "This truck is going round, collecting any "delinquents of the Regime" and taking them to a rehabilitation centre. word has it, there's someone with a "gift" on here, so we don't really have a choice." Garet explained.

"Why don't we just send Felix and Jenna after it?" Isaac questioned. He was referring to the only two people in their group who were related. Felix had been taken from his sister when they were 3 and was taken to a rehab clinic. These "hospitals" warped his body and mind. Only a while after Jenna had joined their group had they been able to release him. Felix was the tallest of the group, with deep brown hair that ended in a ponytail. His sister had auburn hair which she kept also in a ponytail, but was longer than Felix's. They were only recruited because they both had "gifts". One of Fire, the other of earth, like Isaac.

"Because they're only just returning from surveilance on Mercury Tower." Garet said. "Ok, where do we hijack it?" Isaac asked. "No, we're no hijacking it, it's being monitored by a deadlock system, so not even Ivan could hack into it" Garet sighed "We're gonna get at it midnight, on the M2, as it comes out of Megacity 2, Imil." "We snipe the driver, grab the prisoners and blow it sky-high, any questions?" "Only one." Isaac raised his hand " How are we going to blow up an _armoured _car?" "With this:" and Garet produced a massive missile launcher, it was a FIM-43 Redeye, generally used against Heavy Duty mechs during the Metal Gear Wars (:P) Isaac's eyes widened "Garet, I probably don't want to know where you get all this stuff, and I don't care..."

Drenai Lord: I think it's time we put in a disclaimer. Knight Of Exodar does not own Golden Sun (no matter how hard he tries) or the MGS series. All he owns is a computer and World of Warcraft

Kirby: MUFFINS! MUFFINS FOR EVERYONE!!!!

Me: where are all these muffins coming from?

R&R


	3. The Mission

**Zynergy: Chapter 3**

The H.A.I.T.F.U.L (Heavily Armoured Impossibly Tough Fully & Utterly Loaded) van half drove, half scraped down the M2 towards it's checkpoint. The driver winced as the van's anti grav underbelly short circuited for the umpteenth time. If they _ever_ got paid after this, he would scrap this piece of eraser-turd and get a new, updated model of this. But that wasn't the only thing about this trip. There was an unusual person who had been taken with the "Ne'er-do-wells". This weird person seemed to have "the gift". That means they would be taken, He shuddered, to the Erasers.

It's probably long overdue that I explained what erasers are. They are the bane of all life: They are, or were, men who were subjected to genetic enhancement. In their DNA is the power of a bear, the stealth of a chameleon, the cunning of a dire wolf and the mind of a monster. All these things combined are not a good thing. For one they are Cannibals, that is, they eat humans, though they aren't ones themselves anymore. They especially enjoy peeling the flesh off the bones of "Gifted" people. Not a nice thought for our heroes. Anyway...

"And you're sure they're gonna pass this area?" Isaac asked, each word armed with doubt. "Dude, trust me!" Garet laughed into the earpiece. "Whenever have I let you down?" "Well..." Isaac began "Don't answer that. anyway, Ivan's gone over the satellite that's guiding it again and again, so they will be there. Just make sure you're little dartgun." Garet replied, not without a little impatience. "This ain't a dartgun, Smartass."

And he was right, it was an M24 Sniper weapon system, with X200 zoom in and an optional tranquillizer tip. "Remember, the sedative only lasts for 10 minutes, then Garet will blast it with the FIM-43 Redeye" Ivan cautioned, "whether you're in it or not." "Come on Ivan!" Garet joked "It's not as if Isaac will be slow, he knows what's at stake here." "Shut up" Isaac suddenly said. "They're here." The van trundled into the main scope of Isaac's rifle. He just lay there, waiting for the opportune moment.

there was a sound like a pebble dropping onto a leaf.

The truck swerved, then went, nose down, into the concrete. This was Isaac's window. He dropped the rifle and ran down to the truck. He took out his pistol and fired one shot. It pierced the lock and it went flying away. Isaac pulled open the doors. "Come on! get out" Isaac said to all the teens and children now staring in awe at him.

They did as they were told, leaped out of the truck and made their way back to Imil. Then Isaac noticed one person still in there. She had flowing azure hair that reached down to her knees, she wore stressed jeans, a tee-shirt with a blue heart on and a denim blue jacket. Her eyes, the colour of which rivalled that of the sea, were filled with determination and innocence.

She couldn't of been older than Isaac, but there was a child-like quality to herself at this point. Isaac immediately felt his stomach lurch. She had been cuffed to the railing on the inside of the small seating area. He drew his pistol once more and shattered the cuff aaround her wrist with a single shot again. She looked from her wrist to him in silent amazement. He held out a hand to her. "You the one with the gift?" He asked. She nodded dumbly. "Right, let's go." He stated. She took his hand and they both launched themselves out of the truck.

"..3.2.1" The truck seemed to suck in, then exploded with a resounding warp sound. Isaac got up and dusted himself off and looked at his companion, who was doing likewise. "What's your name?" she asked. "Isaac, and I work for a group called Zynergy." he said. He brought forth his Goldwing from behind a neighbouring bush and they both sat on it. Then, revving hard, they tore off back to Base.

Kirby: Go, my pretty muffins! and devour all you find!!!! MWUHAHAHA!!!

Drenai Lord: (hiding under a table) Just so everyone else knows, Knight Of Exodar doesn't own Golden Sun, or The Republic of Congo.

Me: don't ask why he said that. just R&R (spies the killer muffins) DIE!!!! ( pulls out a flamethrower and torches them all!!!!)


	4. What happened next

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I have to entertain some french people for a week and I've been chained in my room to clean it.

Draenei Lord: What he means is: he was too lazy to do anthing...

Don't make me set Kirby on you!!!, anyway

**Zynergy: Chapter four**

"Sir! someone has hijacked and destroyed one of our H.A.I.T.F.U.Ls!" a Soldier reported to The Chairman. At the moment, he was trying not to get himself killed or, fired... Fired would mean a dishonourable Discharge and being fed to the Erasers. The chairman looked at him with souless Azure eyes. " Was it the one returning from Imil?" he asked, a note in his voice that warned the soldier to think very carefully about his answer. "Err...) He looked at his notes, he gulped. "Yes, sir," He flinched as the Chairman gave a short, evil laugh. "Fair enough, now go" The Chairman waved off the soldier, who had wet himself in terror, the Chairman was well known for his Swift brutal judgement. The Chairman swivelled in his chair and looked out over the vast expanse of the Paraprox headquarters that the window of his office provided. "It won't be long now..." he muttered to himself, in a way that can't be good.

"This the broad?" Garet asked. "Garet, be polite to our guest," Isaac threatened. Isaac had brought Mia back to their base. She looked around it in awestruck wonder. "This place is amazing..." she breathed. She then saw the door leading off to Ivan's Electric Haven. "where does that go?" she asked. "If you are lucky, you may never need to know," Isaac told her. Felix stepped into the room, He and Jenna had just arrived back from their own mission. "Who's this?" He asked. "This is Mia," Isaac answered. "She's got "the gift" too," "For Mars' Sake, Isaac" Jenna walked in as well. "Call it psynergy, It's proper name!" She and Felix both bore a couple of scratches, but otherwise, they were OK. "Guys!" Garet barreled towards Felix and Jenna, locking them both in a bear hug. "I missed you! these two are boring!"

"It is nice to see you two but, unless you haven't noticed, today's the day we strike on Venus lighthouse," Ivan appeared from inside his technological mainframe. Mia simply stared at his cloudy eyes. "Why are his eyes like that?" she whispered to Isaac. To Isaac, it sounded like she was singing the words not saying them, it was as enticing, siren call. He snapped back to reality and replied " He has spent so much time on computers, his eyes have adjusted so he sees the monitor as if it was three dimensional." Ivan spread some schematics on the table. "I warn you now, this will be ten times worse than mercury lighthouse."

Isaac whistled. "then how do we get in?" "Easy," replied " There is a gala to celebrate Paraprox's "greatness", We infiltrate as maintanence workers, then change in the toilet into evening attire and, via that way, we can enter the executive elevator using fake ID's" Ivan threw an ID card at Isaac and Mia. Mia suddenly looked bewildered. "B..but I don't know what to do!" she said worredly. "Don't worry!" Isaac reasured her. "We have 3 hours, we can cover the basics in that time easy, anyway, It'll be good experience." Slowly regaining confidence, Mia nodded. Isaac flashed a brief smile before Ivan continued. "In the Maintenance equipment bags, that never get scanned, You will hide your chosen weapon/weapons in them and, by the time you get to the top of the lighthouse, you will attach a Venus style explosive to the aerie and, when the alarm goes off, Garet will be there to pick you up via an Apache Helicopter, happily "lent" to us by Paraprox." Ivan and Garet smiled. "If that's everything, I think it's time to show Mia the ropes," said Felix impatiently.

Draenei Lord: So you finally got Burning Crusade, Did ya?

Me: shaddap you, Don't make me get Kirby out

Kirby: Actually, I like Draenei Lord...

Draenei Lord: by the way, Knight Of Exodar does not own Golden Sun, World Of warcraft, Kirby or small pieces of cheese

Me: THEY'RE ALL MINE!!!!!


	5. Venus Lighthouse

Horrah! Yes people I am Not dead, just out of ideas

Draenei Lord: cough lazy bum cough

SILENCE FOOL! any way, chapter 5

**Zynergy: Chapter five**

The Paraprox charity gala was a relatively new thing: It was started so that Paraprox could thank all it's benefactors, which were mostly shady crimelords, but they wouldn't say that. Despite this, security seemed suprisingly lax, because the untrained eye wouldn't see the concealed weapons hidden about every other person, these people were trained to kill a man several ways, never minding the weapon provided.

"...and besides that, every corner not within public access has motion sensing lasers designed to destroy anyone without the correct identification." Finished Ivan, talking to Isaac and Mia via their earpieces. "Excellent," Isaac commented. "I like a challenge." Mia simply nodded. For some reason, Paraprox had managed to up security in the past 3 hours. There had been some skeptisism to whether or not Mia should go, but Isaac insisted it would be a perfect beginning to her new career, though he just wanted more time with her. Isaac turned to his minds target. "You ready for this?" He asked. She merely nodded. They were dressed up in maintennance attire, giving the guise that they were mere janitors or electricians. They took a deep breath. "Game on." Isaac whispered.

Both doormen were thoroughly bored, all they did was repeat the same 4 words over and over. And over: "I.D. please. Thank you." two maintennance people shuffled passed, flashing thier I.D.s at the two, not dwelling on this a moment longer, the poor people carried on with the arduous business of playing the part. The "Maintennance people" placed their utility belts on the x-ray conveyor belt, as was the system for all entrants to the Gala. It was basic stuff: laser wrench, sonic screwdriver (don't say anything...), etc.

the two picked up their kit and made a beeline to the toilets.

"Cheese and rice, that was close!" Isaac muttered into his earpiece. "I thought you said that there wasn't going to be a scanner!" "Well..." Ivan thought for a moment. "It must have been part of the security upgrade." "Things have been pretty freaky since you've put this plan in motion" Mia commented. This had been the first thing she'd said since their reunion at the HQ. This aside, the two stripped of their uniforms to reval stunning evening attire; Isaac in a neat black tuxedo that managed to make him seem well-off, Mia in a stunning strapless sparkling blue gown. they made the necessary adjustments and set off out of the bathroom. They mingled excellently with the "in-crowd". slowly making their way towards individual elevators. With a final wink at Mia, Isaac disappeared into the elevator. Once in he swipped his I.D. card on the pad and chose the top floor.

Garet sat in the cockpit, waiting. He was getting bored, He would get the signal from Ivan when Isaac was at the top floor, but honestly this was taking too long, he would have been there himself but he had been left to being the support after that fiasco at Mt Aleph lab, true they had got Jenna on their team but... "Garet, It's Ivan, Isaac's almost at the top floor, but there's a problem, there seems to be a troupe of Bodyguards heading his way, but I can't contact him, the upper levels of Venus lighthouse are encrypted and It'll take me 5 minutes to get into there." "At Last! a bit of action!" Garet whooped, and charged up the apachi copter.

Isaac stepped out of the elevator and made his way to the same eerily white room as the Mars Lighthouse. But no sooner had he got to it when he heard the sound of 15 assault rifles clicking into position. "Turn around," came a cool voice. Isaac turned around to see 15 bodyguards aiming Paratech lasrifles at him and a cool looking person with blue tinted sking aiming a revolver at a captured Mia's head, she looked petrified, which was more than Isaac could bear. "So...You're "the great Isaac"?" Scoffed the man. "and here's me without the pleasure of knowing your name" retorted Isaac. "I Am Satauros, Head of Gaic control here," He said with a small flourish of his revolver. "Now, take out your Venus pattern explosive I know you have and put it on the ground, or I blow her brains out," to emphasize this he puled back the hammer of the pistol, causing Mia to let out a small squeak. Isaac reached into his coat...

As soon as he did this a huge explosion blew out a chunk of the wall, giving Isaac enough time to grab his pistols, using one of them to fire the revolver out of Satauros' hand. The bodyguards that hadn't been killed in the explosion were running for their lives. Garet's apachi had appeared in the hole where the wall should have been. "Mia! Jump for it!" Garet called, throwing a rope ladder out of the side door. wasting no time, Mia did as she was told and climbed into the cockpit with Garet. This left Isaac and Satauros at a stand-off: Isaac was aiming both his pistols at Satauros' head, Satauros himself staring down the barrels.

"Touche, my diminutive enemy, but do realise that i have more power than all the weaponry in the world." And with that he launched a fireball squarely at Isaac's chest. This slammed Isaac into the opposite wall, knocking both his pistols out the gaping hole into the night. Isaac lay there, slightly taken aback at Satauros' display of "the gift". Satauros merely laughed. "what's the matter? Little boy too scared to play?" "on the contrary" Isaac lifted himself up. "I look forward to this." with this he called a huge stone spire down from the ceiling onto Satauros, it would have pierced him had he not managed to move, though it managed to cause a deep cut down his arm. He hissed. "you will pay for that!" Satauros formed a flaming sword with his hads and charged at Isaac. Isaac himself summoning a ragnarok and standing his ground. the clash of two such forces caused another explosion, one that threatened to knock the Apachi out of the sky, with garet and Mia watching the fight in awe. when the dust cleared, Satauros and Isaac were still there, locked in struggle. Satauros was pressing hard down onto Isaac. "Give up, little boy, you can't win!" "oh yeah?" Isaac suddenly felt a huge enrgy swell inside of him, causing him to throw back Satauros and he summoned another sword in his other hand, It was an Odyssey. Isaac smiled. "Guess who has the home turf on top of _**venus**_ Lighthouse?" Satauros glared. Isaac bolted at Satauros, both sowrds shining. "time to go!" He cried, hacking both swords into Satauros, but not before Satauros had managed to plunge most of his flaming swaord into Isaac, whose eyes had widened. "If I go, so do you." whispered Satauros, before the darkness claimed him.

Isaac stepped back, blood seeping from his tuxedo. He dismissed his swords and limped towards the reactor of venus Lighthouse, picking up the Venus pattern explosive. "Isaac! what are you doing?! get back to the copter!!" both Ivan and Garet were yelling into his earpiece, but Isaac wasn't listening. Mia simply starred at him in amazement. Isaac set the number to 1 minute, stuck the explosive onto the reactor, and fell backwards onto the floor, blood still gushing from his wound. The last thing he heard was a small voice from his earpiece. "Isaac..." then his vision blurred and he fell into subconciousness...

Wey! a super long chapter (well for me anyway) to make up for me not being there

Draenei Lord: cough liar cough cough hack

Hey! die quietly! some of us are trying to write! (falls fast asleep onto the keyboard)

Draenei Lord: you know the drill, Knight Of Exodar does not own Golden Sun, or any of the afformentioned trademark weaponry, just a computer, a bed and a small duck named Gerald

R&R plz


End file.
